A Kissing Maniac
by Ayanna 'Ren' Olinda
Summary: Demi tiket nonton gratisan, Sehun bahkan bisa mencederai kakinya sendiri. Dan selama menjadi "dokter jaga" Sehun, Jongin memanfaatkannya untuk mengambil kesempatan langka. Mencicipi bibir tipis temannya yang sedang cedera itu. Kaihun


**A Kissing Maniac**

 **Jongin-Sehun**

 **WARNING:**

 ***Ada unsure Boys Love nya, yang gak suka lebih baik jangan dibaca ff ini***

 ***Mungkin ada beberapa typo***

…

Demi tiket nonton Ada Apa Dengan Cinta 2 secara Cuma-Cuma, Sehun rela membantu Jongin menjadi anteknya dalam pertandingan sepak bola melawan Luhan Cs. Karena lawan yang tak sebanding, Sehun bahkan mecederai kakinya sendiri. Selama masa pemulihan, Jongin bertanggungjawab penuh akan keadaan Sehun. Tiket gratis melayang, penderitaan yang datang. Dan selama menjadi "dokter jaga manusia triplek" ini, Jongin memanfaatkannya untuk mengambil kesempatan langka. Mencicipi bibir tipis si poker face berbadan datar, Oh Sehun.

…

 **CHAP 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hun"

Panggil Jongin.

"Hmm"

Yang dipanggil hanya menjawab samar dan malas.

"Hun"

Panggil Jongin lagi.

"Hmm"

Dan dijawab dengan jawaban dan nada yang sama malasnya. Sama sekali tidak antusias.

"Hmmm!"

Jongin memanggil Sehun dengan suku kata yang berbeda. Dan hebatnya Sehun merespon dengan lebih baik, ia menoleh ke arah Jongin dengan kecepatan 2jam/10m alias sama sekali tidak niat menoleh.

"Namamu sekarang berganti Hmm ya?" Jongin mengejek.

Dan Sehun menjawabnya dengan

"Hmm"

Respon Sehun sebelumnya memang menoleh, tapi kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya tetep "Hmm", dan itu bukan kata lebih tepatnya, hanya gumaman.

Tak mau kalah dari Sehun, Jongin menanggapinya dengan mengajak Sehun mengobrol menggunakan bahasanya si Sehun.

"Hmm, hemm hemberehemm herehemhem. Henehem kerehemm semehemm cucuruhemm akakarakarahemmm"

Sehun kemudian melirik Jongin sebentar, kemudian mengambil sesuatu yang berada tepat dibawah kepalanya yang biasa disebut bantal, kemudian melayanglah bantal itu dan dengan sengaja menghampiri kepala Jongin begitu keras atau lebih tepatnya kita sebut dengan pukulan.

"Keluar sekarang dari kamarku, atau tongkat baseball ku yang nanti akan mendarat di bokongmu"

Celebrationn! Sehun akhirnya berbicara dengan bahasa yang Jongin mengerti.

Namun, Jongin sudah tahu kalo jawaban Sehun itu berarti "Jangan mengganggu tidurku lagi!", artinya dia tidak niat bangun sama sekali. Dan prinsip Jongin, sebelum ia keluar dari kamar Sehun, pemuda berkulit tan itu harus bisa membuat Sehun "melek" dan kemudian tidak "merem" lagi.

Wajah Jongin menghampiri telinga Sehun, lalu berbisik lirih.

"Ngomong-ngomong kemarin aku meminjam DVD original Justin Biebermu tanpa izin, dan aku tak sengaja membuatnya pecah. Kau mau memaafkan aku kan Oh Sehun?"

Hanya butuh 2 detik, membuat mata segaris milik Sehun jadi membesar sebulat telur ayam. Tak hanya melek, Sehun kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya tanpa harus susah-susah Jongin menariknya.

Sudah tahu atraksi apa yang akan terjadi, Jongin terlebih dahulu ngacir keluar dari kandang singa, dan si singa alias Sehun, sudah bersiap dengan tongkat baseball di tangan kanannya.

"Jongin… kemari adik manis, kakak Sehun akan mengajarkanmu bagaimana cara bermain baseball yang baik dan benar, ayo kemari. Jangan lari KIM JONGINN!"

Dan kemudian Sehun melangkah seperti Thor yang membawa palu raksasa itu.

Olahraga pagi ini sepertinya tidak terasa menyenangkan, tapi menyeramkan.

…

"Berani kau bercanda lagi, iphone mu akan kubuat jadi tempe goreng"

Ahh, syukurlah, ternyata Jongin hanya bercanda supaya Sehun bangun. Tapi akibat yang harus ditanggung Jongin ternyata lumayan juga. Tongkat baseball Sehun 3 kali mendarat dengan sempurna di bokong Jongin, tangan Sehun juga terampil mengubah gaya rambut Jongin menjadi seperti anak metal (dijambak berkali-kali).

"Hun, karena kesalahpahaman ini, kau sudah menganiayaku secara tidak manusiawi, kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Belum ada uang! Jangan harap aku akan membelikanmu ayam goreng. Minta sama Kak Rose sana, makan bareng Upin Ipin."

"Cihh, aku sudah tahu, kau tidak pernah punya uang, paling pol kau juga makan paling mewah dengan telor ceplok. KE-RE-SE-KA-LI."

"Paling tidak aku pernah menraktirmu bakso"

"Kuperjelas boleh kan? Bakso tusuk harganya goceng. Taengkyuuung veriimuchhhh Sehun kere"

"Your welcome Jongin dekil plus bawel"

"Hei, tanggung jawabmu tetap tidak boleh dilupakan. Sebagai gantinya, kau harus bantu aku mendapatkan tiket Ada Apa Dengan Cinta 2"

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengantri panjang, Jong. Asal kau tau"

"Kau mau tiket gratis tidak? Dan kau juga tidak harus mengantri, Suho hyung akan memberikannya Cuma-cuma"

Sehun memandang penuh tanda tanya pada Jongin "Lalu?"

"Dan kalau mau mendapatkannya, kita harus bertanding dengan Luhan dan Xiumin hyung."

"Eh? Bukannya Cuma-Cuma ya? Kenapa harus bertanding segala"

"Karena Suho hyung hanya punya 2 tiket gratis itu. Ia ingin memberikan 1 padaku dan 1 lagi untuk Luhan. Hanya saja Luhan hyung ingin menonton film itu dengan Xiumin hyung. Jadi ia ingin merebutnya dariku."

"Ya sudah, tunggu saja ada orang yang meng-upload di internet atau kau beli saja sendiri tiketnya"

"Ehemmm, aku tidak mau membelinya karena sebenarnya 1 adalah hakku, aku harus memperjuangkannya. Dan sebagai warga Negara yang baik, aku tidak akan mendownloadnya dari internet, tapi aku akan menontonnya secara langsung di bioskop"

"Bullsh*t! Kau bahkan hanya memperjuangkan tiket gratisan itu"

"Lagipula Suho hyung juga akan memberikan voucher popcorn dan cola, beli 1 gratis 1, kau bisa ambil yang gratisannya. Dan sebenarnya Suho dan Lay hyung akan menonton bersama Irene dan Seulgi, hanya saja karena ada urusan mendadak, Suho dan Lay hyung membatalkannya. Jadiii… Irene juga akan ada disana kalau kita berhasil mendapatkan tiket itu. Kau masih tidak tertarik?"

"Daebakk!" ekspresi Sehun berubah 2700 derajat.

Irene, gadis yang kata Sehun 11-12 dengan Miranda Kerr. Anggap saja Sehun tidak waras, padahal 2 orang itu tidak ada mirip-miripnya.

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu, Kim Jongin-shi?" Sehun tersenyum dengan sangat amat manis, hingga Jongin ingin melakbannya karena terlalu muak.

"Simpan senyummu itu, kita harus siap bertanding dengan Luhan dan Xiumin hyung"

"Memangnya pertandingan apa?"

"Sepakbola"

"Yah… kau gila ya?! Mereka jagonya. Kemungkinan kita menang bahkan tidak sampai 7%"

"Nothing Impossible Oh Sehun shi. Jangan menyerah sebelum mencoba. Lagipula apa kau mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini, huh?"

"Tawaranmu kali ini benar-benar sulit untuk ditolak Jongin hitam"

"Berhenti mengataiku triplek. Sekarang kita adalah rekan satu tim. Deal?"

Dan berjabat tangan antara keduanya menandakan kesepakatan untuk memperebutkan tiket nonton Ada Apa Dengan Cinta 2. Konyol sekaliii…..

…

 **END**

 **OR**

 **?**

…

 **Notes dari SAYAHHH:**

Ini baru awalnya aja, jadi ya pendek. Kalo responnya bagus ya lanjut, kalo gak, ya mandek aja sampe sini. Disini setting ceritanya Indonesia ya, jadi jangan kecewa, dan kenapa harus "Ada Apa Dengan Cinta 2" dan bukan "My Stupid Boss" (eh kenapa jadi promosi film nih) itu karena kayaknya kok lebih nge-feel mbak Cinta ama Mas Rangga ajahh, hahaha…

Disini juga ceritanya Jongin Sehun agak "terjebak" dengan "friend zone", dan kenapa bawa-bawa Irene, ceritanya Sehun di ff ini pengagumnya Irene, karena dia cantik bukan karena dia punya perasaan lain.

Dannn, saya harap review nya berkenan ya, kalo ada yang "kasar" walau dikit aja menurut saya, benar-benar gak akan saya lanjutkan. First of all, sorry for say that yahhh…

Okehhh,, hope you enjoy it, and give respond with full pleasure

Btw disini ada yang suka couple fandom selain exo gak? Lagi suka vkook, mungkin ada yang mau dibuatin ffnya, silahkan sekalian comment di review yaaahhh kalo ada yang sukaaa, dan jangan lupa review ff ini yang utama. Thankkyuuuu :)


End file.
